Love Conquers All
by Alyx Monticino
Summary: Eli really messed up, leaving Clare feeling worthless, what will she do under these circumstances? Eli's POV


**FANFICTIONERS (: I am back... after a most likely shorter than I remember it being break... But I got an idea for a Fanfiction story... This has nothing to do with any of the other stories that I have begun but not yet finished, but I liked it... I figured that I need a sadder story... a more emotion provoking one... so I wrote this with no inspiration in the beginning, but then I made this...**

**Alyxx Monticino(:**

* * *

><p>Love Conquers All<p>

I stared at my phone; knowing she wouldn't call… I had fucked up this time… and I had fucked up big. I know what I had to do. I picked up my keys and left my room running down the stairs. "Mom, I'm leaving," I stopped for a moment, hoping she wouldn't object; but she didn't, she just smiled and nodded, going back to her book. My mom knew me, and I could guess that she knew exactly where I was going. I ran to Morty and hopped in, gunning the engine.

I killed the engine, getting out of Morty and slamming the door. I rushed up the steps and knocked on the door, praying that she would be the one to answer the door. Sadly, it wasn't her; instead it was Darcy… Who recently moved back from Kenya and hated me since we met, but there was something different about her, she wasn't glaring at me, she had a saddened look on her face, "Clare isn't here… s-she's in the h-hospital, she tri-ed to commit suicide," she choked out, I ran a hand through my hair, this was undoubtedly my fault. I flew down the steps and back to Morty, bringing him back to life and speeding toward the hospital.

When I got there, I rushed right to the front desk, "Where is Clare Edwards," I blurted, the secretary looked at me as if she was going to kick me out already, but she must have read something on my face that brought her to say, "Room 322," I walked hurriedly to the elevator and pushed the call button, jumping in as soon as I had the chance to and jamming the button for the third level in.

After about five minutes on the floor, I was able to find her room. I slowed, rubbing my eyes as soon as I got to the door. Her parents were more than likely there, as well as Adam and Alli, maybe even Drew. I grabbed the doorknob with a shaky hand and turned it, pausing as it creaked open. The inhabitants of the room audibly turned and the tension swiftly followed. I felt as though every single one of them were burning holes through me with their stares; but that didn't worry me as much as being able to see her again, it had been a week since the incident, since I had seen her beautiful face, but her image was crowded by the figures of the others, "Where do you get the nerve to show your face here?" Drew was the one to speak up, "I-I" I was at a loss for words, so there I just stood, with my mouth agape, "Can you guys give us a minute," came her voice from the sea of people, but it wasn't as I remembered it, well not exactly, it wasn't the chime of bells that I was so used to hearing, it was far more strangled.

If I was at a loss of words before, I was close to death as the glaring eyes left, leaving Clare and I alone. Her skin was ashen compared to her normal pale complexion, her usual vibrant baby blue eyes were dull and lifeless, her once plump lips were a chapped and colorless, but what caught my attention was the one inch thick, purplish- black bruise that encircled her neck. I put a hand over my mouth, but my body had another plan as I ran over to the nearby trashcan and emptied the contents of my stomach. I looked over to Clare, who was watching me with heavy eyes; then I just lost it, I sunk down the wall to the floor and began to cry. I was the worst person on the face of this earth… and today… this proved it.

I heard her move on the hospital bed as she made a move to get out of it, and I rushed over to her, "What are you doing?" I whispered as tears continued to pour from my eyes, "Don't cry for me, I am not worth it," she replied, just as quietly, "Clare, you are the portrait of perfection, you are a fucking goddess," I said, harshly, "Then why did you do it, why did you sleep with her?" she questioned with accusing eyes, "Because I am not worth it, I am not good enough for you, and I proved it by doing that, I am… was no good for you, but I couldn't break your heart, but that is what I ended up doing, but this… why would you do this to yourself, to your family, to Adam and Alli?" I demanded, knowing I was overstepping my boundaries, "Because I love you," her voice broke and I saw tears leak from her eyes, "I am not worth it," I repeated, "How could you love someone as vile as me?" "I asked myself the same thing… but after my failed suicide attempt, I realized love knows no boundaries, and I am stupid and completely of my mind, but I love you, and I want you in my life; or I don't want to live at all," she explained, in a tone that made it seem as if it was easy as breathing. Neither of us made a move for the next moments, we locked eyes with tears still flowing from both pairs and in the next second she was in my arms again, her mouth on mine. I guess love really does conquer all.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did ya think (:<strong>


End file.
